Episode 4: Keep Creepers (The Moonstone Saga)
Keep Creepers is the fourth episode in the series and the fourth episode in The Moonstone Saga. The almost-heroes come face-to-face with the Bullywug King himself, then find themselves trailing an even greater enemy! Hardwon bravely runs away ("because it's smart and not because it's cowardly"). Moonshine gets her stealth on ("like Catherine Zeta-Jones in Entrapment"), and Beverly attempts to channel Steve Irwin. __TOC__ Plot Synopsis The episode opens on the trio, nearly dead, facing 7 bullywugs (including the Bullywug King). The party flees into the woods on Hardwon's suggestion, abandoning Paw Paw in the process. They make their way to a clearing and wait with bated breath for the traumatized Paw Paw to rejoin the crew. After Paw Paw catches up, Beverly spies a group of scout bullywugs planning an ambush. Rather than taking the advantage of surprise, the crew decides to sip some potions and chat before the bullywugs attack. The team dispenses of the scouting crew, and under Beverly's urging take one bullywug as a hostage. The team again attempts to find space to hide, and questions the bullywug. They discover that Scoutmaster Denny's information was incorrect - the bullywugs were not planning a ritual sacrifice of the teens, but instead are selling them to a clan of kobolds. Moonshine kills the captured bullywug with a sensual spore kiss, and the team takes a short rest prior to setting out to save the troop in the morning. Upon waking, the trio hear a bloodcurdling scream that Beverly recognizes comes from Erlin, a close personal friend and Green Teen companion. The heroes rush towards the sound and come upon a clearing where the teens are being traded to the kobold crew for weapons. Failing to see any opening, the team stealthily follows the kobolds to their hideout in a dilapidated keep. Moonshine attempts to case the front of the castle, but is seen on her return by kobolds in the watchtower. Beverly then attempts to find a way inside by swimming into a flooded part of the keep, but he is attacked by a crocodile. He first attempts to wedge the crocodile's mouth open with his javelin, and when that fails he begins to grapple the crocodile, which results in him being fully spotted by the kobolds. In order to preserve the stealth of his friends, Beverly plays dead in the water. Both Hardwon and Moonshine are positively traumatized as they watch Beverly being eaten by the crocodile. The episode closes on a grieving and angry Moonshine baywatch-style diving into the floodwaters, presumably to avenge Beverly and to retrieve his corpse from the crocodile. Trivia * In this episode, it is revealed that Paw Paw is likely a highly intelligent being with an understanding of common human charade signals. It is unclear whether possum culture developed these signals in tandem with humans, or if Paw Paw has merely learned these signals from the time he has spent with Moonshine. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit ThreadCategory:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Moonstone Saga